Idiot contract
by ika.zordick
Summary: Yesung, si sulung keluarga kim yang diminta oleh sang umma untuk memberikannya cucu. Tapi bukannya bermaksud menolak bahkan seorang pacar pun Yesung tak mempunyainya. Yehae, HeeWook, Kibum Playboy


**Idiot Contract**

**Cast: **Kim Joong Woon, Kim Hee Chul, Lee Dong Hae, Kim Ryeo Wook and other SJ

**Disclaimer :**Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, gak da humornya, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read**

**Summary :**Yesung, si sulung keluarga kim yang diminta oleh sang umma untuk memberikannya cucu. Tapi bukannya bermaksud menolak bahkan seorang pacar pun Yesung tak mempunyainya.

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

.

.

.

%ika. Zordick%

Author pov.

Dua orang namja sedang memilih menyibukkan diri mereka di sebuah café sepi di suatu daerah di Seoul. Panasnya mentari mungkin menjadi alas an utama mereka mengapa mereka ada di sini, bukan di tempat kerja mereka mengingat ini memang bukan jam makan siang.

Hei—ayolah, lihat salah satu namja tampan yang agak berkepala besar itu. Dia adalah anak presdir grup kim, bukankah sangat wajar jika dia menggunakan sedikit wewenangnya untuk berkeliaran di jam kerja? Kemudian siapa namja cantik—namja yang sedang berhadapan dengannya? Apakah dia namjachingunya? Sstt… itu bagus jika benar tapi sayangnya IMPOSSIBLE

Mereka teman. Ya harus di tekankan, hanya TEMAN. Seorang namja tampan kaya raya—YESUNG hanya berteman dengan namja super cantik—HEECHUL

"Ya! Berhentilah menghela nafas babo! Kau membuang kesialanmu padaku" pekik Heechul memukul kepala besar Yesung yang ada di hadapannya. Ia mengeram marah, sementara si korban masih sibuk dengan kegiatan bersungut ria.

"Bantulah aku hyung! Aku akan mati! MATI!" Yesung mulai berlebay sekarang. Dia seolah merupakan posisinya di FF ini. Entah kenapa author pun jadi bingung apakah dia cocok dengan peran sebagai orang kaya nan elegan.

Heechul berdecis, ditatapnya horror namja yang sudah dianggapnya saengnya itu. Di keluarkannya deathglare singkat yang membuat Yesung menelan ludah kecut. Dia beringsut diam dan mulai menundukkan wajahnya. Takut? Bukan, seorang kim Yesung tidak takut akan apapun kecuali appa dan eommanya. Dia hanya err—penyakit anehnya kumat. Aura hitam mengepul diatas kepalanya.

"Berhentilah mengeluarkan aura sial mu itu joong woon!" ucap heechul ikut-ikutan menghela nafas. Di serupnya es kopi tanpa gulanya dan menatap intens ke dalam mata yesung yang kini berbinar-binar menatapnya. "Jadi apa maumu kali ini?"

"Menikahlah denganku hyung!" katanya cepat

"Hmm…" Heechul mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

1 detik..

2 detik…

30 detik…

"MWO? ANDWAE" jeritan pangeran neraka terdengar menggema di seluruh café. Es kopinya yang tadi ia minum dengan anggunnya kini di semburkan begitu saja dengan sangat tidak elit ke wajah Yesung. Syukur saja tidak ada penghuni café selain mereka siang itu, hingga heechul tak perlu repot menahan malu.

Seolah sudah tahu dengan respon seorang kim heechul, Yesung sudah menyiapkan sapu tangan ekstra dan mengelap wajahnya. Dia kemudian menatap heechul tanpa takut dengan pelototan mematikan dari sang raja iblis abad kini. "Eomma menyuruhku untuk memberikannya cucu, tapi kau tahu sendirikan hyung, aku bahkan tak punya istri atau suami"

Heechul manggut-manggut mengerti, kemudian dia sadar lagi. Entah sejak kapan otaknya yang di gosipkan punya IQ 150 itu ketularan babo si namja berkepala besar di hadapannya. "Yak… jadi kau minta anaknya denganku!Babo juga ada batasnya Yesungie"

"Hiks.. jadi mau bagaimana lagi hyung? Kurang apa aku hyung? Setidaknya aku bisa memberikan apapun yang kau mau. Bukankah nasibmu sama sepertiku?"

"Setidaknya aku laku! Jelas saja aku tak level dengan dirimu" ucap heechul sakratis. "Lihat mantan namjachinguku!"

"Choi Siwon? Si namja super tampan yang akhirnya mencampakkanmu?" kikik Yesung. "Atau kau sedang membicarakan Tan Hangeng? Si china oleng yang tak tahu bahwa dia sudah menikah tapi masih mendekatimu" goda Yesung karena sedikit kesal.

"Berhentilah membicarakan mereka, aku sedang membicarakan…" perkataan Heechul terpotong saat ponsel Yesung berbunyi. Dia tahu yang sedang menghubungi Yesung sekarang pastilah namja yang sedang ia maksudkan.

"Hmm… Wae saeng-ah? Oh.. nee, arraso" FLIIP.. Yesung menutup ponselnya. "Maksudmu namsaengku hyung?"

Heechul terdiam, rasanya ingin sekali ia menangis sekarang. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa dengan perlakuan si bungsu Kim itu padanya. "Dia baru jadian dengan Cho kyuhyun setelah putus dengan Lee Sungmin, hyung"

"Ku dengar setelah putus denganku dia pacaran dengan si dancing machine lee hyuk jae?"

"Begitulah, dia juga berpacaran dengan jaejoong-ssi, taemin, si kembar jo, junsu …." Ocehan Yesung terpotong saat heechul menutup paksa mulutnya. Buliran air mata sudah tampak di wajah cantik heechul.

"Hentikanlah yesung-ah! Hatiku terlalu sakit jika membahasnya. Aku bingung kenapa dia juga harus jadian sama si anak setan cho kyuhyun itu"

"Lebih baik jangan kau jangan pertanyakan itu hyung, kibum bisa berpacaran dengan raja setan sepertimu kenapa tidak dengan anak setan"

PLAAAKKK sekali lagi timpukan manis dari tangan cantik heechul sukses mendarat di kepala besar Yesung. "Hah… kenapa adikmu bisa menjadi seorang playboy sementara kau tak laku-laku, eoh? Setidaknya belajarlah sedikit darinya"

"Aku harus mencobanya hyung, salahkan dia yang mempunyai pesona seme yang kuat meski wajahnya layak menjadi uke" Yesung memajukan bibirnya manis. Sebuah senyuman terlihat merekah di bibir Heechul melihat tingkah namja yang di hadapannya. Begitu manja dan terlihat babo.

"Apa aku mencoba menjadi seme saja ya?" celutuk heechul yang hanya di sambut tawa menggelegar dari Yesung. "Yak! Berhentilah tertawa babo! Yang jelas aku tak bisa membantumu, aku tak ingin punya adik ipar seperti namsaengmu itu!"

"arraso hyung, aku tak akan meminta lagi. Bisakah kau berikan solusi padaku sekarang"

Heechul mengangkat bahunya, ia tak terlalu ingin mencampuri urusan seorang kim joong woon. Mungkin alas an yang lebih tepatnya, dia tak ingin melakukan tindakan yang membuat rencananya melupakan sosok kim kibum gagal total.

%ika. Zordick%

Lee donghae pov.

PRAANGG…. Aku terperangah melihat sosok di hadapanku. Di lemparnya beberapa benda-benda ke dinding untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit hatinya. "Berhentilah bersikap manja lee hyuk jae" namja dingin itu datang lagi. Aku bingung bagaimana bisa wajah datar tanpa ekspresi itu menjadi seorang namja playboy yang bisa membohongi semuanya.

Dilingkarkannya lengan di pinggang ramping kekasih barunya. Aku hanya kurang percaya dia adalah cho kyuhyun, adik presdir pemilik perusahaan yang menaungi si dancing machine ini. "Tinggalkan aku!" teriak eunhyuk membuatku yang hendak membantunya berdiri menjadi mematung di tempatku. "Kau di pecat lee donghae" katanya akhirnya. Hah… lihatlah betapa orang kecil seperti ku begitu mudah di permainkan. Bahkan nasibnya yang di campakkan kekasihnya harus aku yang mendapat imbasnya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan bahkan aku belum bayar uang kontrakkan untuk bulan ini.

Kim kibum—betapa beruntungnya jika aku bisa mendapatkan namja itu. Namja yang di perebutkan oleh namja dan yeoja, ahh… tapi bukankah mimpi juga harus tahu diri. Namja itu bahkan tak pernah tahu aku ada dalam hidupnya atau tidak.

Aku mengikuti langkahnya dan namjachingu barunya itu keluar dari ruang hyuk jae hyung. Masa-masaku menjadi asisten namja itu telah berakhir. Sepertinya neraka mencari pekerjaan baru akan segera dimulai. "Mian" aku menghentikan langkahku saat mendengar suara yang sangat asing itu. Aku berbalik, mendapati dia memamerkan senyuman pemungkasnya.

Aku menunduk, tak ingin terjerat dalam pesonanya atau aku akan di bunuh oleh namjachingunya yang terkenal mengerikan itu. "Kau mencari pekerjaan kan?"

"Eh… oh,, nee" jawabku seadanya tanpa melihatnya.

"Kau bisa menjadi pelayan seseorang? Ku yakin upahnya akan memuaskanmu"

Kurasa menjadi pelayan tidak masalah, aku bisa melakukan apapun. Aku juga lumayan tergiur dengan dua kata 'upah' dan 'memuaskan'. Baiklah kenapa aku tak mencobanya. Namja ini meski sering bermain dengan perasaan orang kurasa dia takkan bermain dengan pekerjaan orang lain kan? Kurasa begitu mengingat dia adalah pewaris perusahaan kim. Aku mengangguk.

Dia menekan beberapa nomor di ponselnya. "Yeoboseo hyung" ucapnya memulai percakapan. "Aku menemukan calon pelayanmu" dia melirik kyuhyun-ssi kemudian "Dia akan datang ke apartementmu nanti sore" kemudian dia mematikan ponselnya.

Dia memberikan sebuah kartu nama padaku. "Datanglah ke alamat ini, jam 5 sore. Ayo pergi chagiya!" dia menggandeng tangan kyuhyun dan pergi begitu saja, meninggalkanku mematung dengan sebuah kartu nama di tanganku. Hah… KIM JOONG WOON, siapa dia? Apa dia orang yang sejenis dengan kim kibum? Kuharap begitu!

%ika. Zordick%

"Wookie, aku akan terlambat, jadi makanlah duluan!" ucapku memperingatkan adik sepupuku itu. Hah… alangkah baiknya jika dia juga bisa bekerja sepertiku sekarang ini. Tapi jika melihat sosoknya yang begitu imut err dan manis, semua orang pasti akan berubah menjadi orang jahat.

Tebak dimana aku sekarang! Yup! Benar sekali, di rumah seorang Kim Joong Woon, hmf… untuk apa aku di sini? Mendapat pekerjaan. Aku melirik sekelilingku, tak kusangka apartement ini akan begitu besar. Berapa kira-kira dia membayar untuk semua ini ya? Aku duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna biru lembut di ruang tengah.

Bagaimana ini? Kenapa aku menjadi begitu gugup? Apa dia adalah namja jelek? Aku tak sempat melihat wajahnya karena tertutup handuk tadi. Dia memilih masuk ke kamarnya dan kurasa ia sedang memakai pakaiannya sekarang. Bisa-bisanya ia membuka pintu hanya dengan menggunakan kimono handuk. Memalukan sekali. Hah… kenapa jantung sialan ini bereaksi tak jelas begini?

"Mian he… kukira kau namsaengku—kim kibum" katanya ramah. Rambuh hitam kelamnya, kulit putih dan bibir tipis merah itu, wajah dingin yang seolah enggan mengeluarkan ekspresi. Dia mirip sedikit dengan kim kibum, kurasa aku sudah bisa menebak itu sebelum dia mengatakannya sendiri.

"Gwechana" aku menunduk. Dia duduk di sampingku, aku berusaha memainkan jemariku agar rasa gugupku hilang. Baru kali ini aku berduaan dengan namja tampan di satu ruangan dan hanya berdua.

"Kim Joong woon imnida, atau kau bisa memanggilku Yesung hyung saja. Jangan terlalu formal padaku! Aku berbeda dengan adikku yang dingin itu, aku bukan playboy, umurku 25 tahun ini dan bla…bla…blaa…" oke tarik perkataanku yang mengatakan dia mirip dengan kim kibum. Namja di hadapanku ini kelewat cerewet. "Baiklah, siapa namamu?"

Aku mendongak, hampir saja aku tertidur mendengar ocehannya mengenai biodata dirinya yang kurasa tidak penting. "Lee donghae imnida"

Yesung pov.

"Baiklah, siapa namamu?" dia mendongak, ku kira dia tidur. Lihat saja matanya sudah mulai memerah. Apa aku terlalu banyak bicara? Eh… wajahnya…

"Lee donghae imnida" sempurna! Sosok ini yang kucari! Namja ini pasti bisa meyakinkan eommaku!

Kurasa aku gugup mendadak, kutatap matanya tajam. Wajahnya memerah, manisnya… "Berapa gaji yang kau inginkan?" tanyaku tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Kurasa aku tak berhak menentukannya, terserah anda saja, Yesung hyung"

"Bagaimana dengan 10 juta won per bulan" ucapku seadanya. Dia membulatkan matanya. Aku serius dengan jumlah yang sedang ku ucapkan, kibum bahkan menghabiskan lebih dari itu tiap minggu mengingat jumlah pacarnya yang banyak. Kurasa jika aku menghabiskan lima kali lipatnya perbulan bukan masalah besar.

"I…itu terlalu banyak" ucapnya. Baiklah, kesan pertama yang kutemukan darinya, dia orang yang polos dan jujur. Tapi aku tahu dia membutuhkan uang. Ku dengar dari kibum, namja ini terlilit hutang appanya. Kenapa anak itu bisa tahu? Mantannya ada yang seorang penggosip ulung.

"Aku bisa berikan lima kali lipat, asalkan kau mau menikah denganku"

"Eh…." PLLAAKKK

%ika. Zordick%

Author pov.

"Mian he" ucap donghae mengusap pipi Yesung yang memerah akibat ulahnya. Bekas tangan sempurna terlihat di pipi putih itu. Heechul tertawa layaknya setan penjaga neraka. "Aku kira anda menyuruhku menjual tubuhku"

"Kau terlalu polos hae-ya. Ayolah, namja babo seperti dia takkan meminta itu" heechul berujar di sela tawanya. "Jadi bagaimana kau menerima kontraknya?"

Donghae terdiam, diliriknya wajah Yesung yang masih sibuk meringis kesakitan. Sebenarnya tak ada ruginya sih, apa susahnya menjadi namjachingu bohongan dari namja yang di jamin oleh namjachingu sepupunya sebagai orang baik. Tapi namja ini adalah hyung seorang kim kibum, namja bajingan yang sering menyakiti perasaan yeoja ataupun namja. Apa ia sungguh bisa percaya.

"Tenang saja, aku takkan menyentuhmu, kita hanya menjadi pasangan di depan keluargaku saja" jelas Yesung dengan gaya tenangnya. "Yak! Berhentilah tertawa Heechul hyung!"

"Soal ryeowook, kau tak perlu khawatir, aku akan menjaganya!" heechul menatap intens donghae. Entah sejak kapan namja cantik itu merubah statusnya menjadi seorang seme. Yang jelas setelah dia mengatakannya pada Yesung tadi pagi.

"Aku mempercayaimu hyung, hanya saja, apakah semua akan baik-baik saja? Aku tak terlalu baik dalam berbohong" donghae berusaha mengeluarkan sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya. Yesung tersenyum, kembali jantung donghae berpacu. Wajahnya memerah, heechul tersenyum, ia tahu kontrak yang sebentar lagi yesung dan donghae tandatangani akan menjadi kontrak sampah karena mereka akan saling mencintai sebelum masa kontrak itu habis. Ia berani taruhan atas nama semenya.

"Aku akan melindungimu, jangan takut!"

Donghae mengangguk, dia akhirnya menandatangani surat kontrak di depannya. Ia memang butuh uang. "Tapi bisakah kau membawa ryeowook ke rumahmu saja hyung?" donghae kini memohon pada heechul.

"Aku bahkan sangat senang" senyuman setan terkembang dibibir cantiknya. Yesung menghela nafas, dapat ia pastikan namja bernama ryeowook itu akan menerima perlakuan istimewa malam ini dari sahabatnya itu.

"Aku juga punya syarat, bisakah hyung mengirim uang mukanya pada rekening ini?" donghae memberikan secarik kertas pada Yesung.

"Tidak masalah" yesung menerima kertas itu dan memulai aksinya mentransfer uang dengan jumlah besar.

%ika. Zordick%

Yesung pov.

Aku terbangun saat jam waker ku menunjukkan pukul delapan tepat. Aish… "Ya.. aku bangun! Berhentilah berbunyi!" teriakku kesal. Seorang namja tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarku, membuka gorden kamarku dan mematikan alarm sialan itu.

"Bangunlah hyung! Sampai kapan kau akan tidur?" tanyanya menarik selimutku. Kutatap matanya yang polos menatap mataku. Kenapa dia selalu berhasil membangunkanku selama seminggu ini dengan cara itu?

"Aku bangun hae-ya! Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu!" titahku yang langung di jawabnya dengan senyuman manis. Hah… entah sejak kapan? Tapi kusadari satu hal, aku sudah terjebak dalam pesonanya. Apa aku harus mengakuinya dan menyatakan perasaanku? Aku tak bisa bayangkan jika dia menolakku dan mengatakan aku tak professional dengan kontrak yang sudah kami sepakati.

"Aku sudah siapkan sarapan, cuci muka dan kita sarapan!" untuk sekali lagi aku harus berharap ia sungguh menjadi pasangan hidupku. Lihat betapa berbakatnya dia. Atau aku sama sekali tak pernah mencoba dengan orang lain?

Aku mengikuti perintahnya, dalam kontrak kami memang tertulis seperti itu. Untuk yang berhubungan dengan kebutuhan rumah, akulah yang menuruti perintahnya. Dia memamerkan senyuman polosnya saat melihatku duduk dihadapannya, di berikannya semangkuk nasi di hadapanku. "Gommawo" ucapku singkat. Hah… enaknya… masakannya tak ada duanya di lidahku, meski harus kuakui terkadang masakannya sering gosong dan terasa asin.

Aku terlonjak kaget saat mendengar bel pintu berbunyi. Donghae berlari menuju kamar… wah.. dia salah masuk kamar, itu kamarku. Ahh… sudahlah! Tidak terlalu penting. Aku berjalan menuju pintu depan, siapa yang datang di pagi begini? "Chagiya… sampai kapan kau menyuruh eommamu di depan pintu eoh?"

Tanpa basa basi aku meraih knop pintu apartementku, eommaku pasti marah besar. "Mian he eomma" cengirku yang melihat eomma yang sedang menarik telinga kibum seenaknya. Si playboy itu memang harus bersedia kehilangan muka dinginnya saat berhadapan dengan yeoja tercantik di dunia ini. Kim leeteuk! Hehehehehehe… eomma tercinta kami.

"Masuk! Sejak kapan kau menjadi anak nakal eoh?" bentak eomma menjatuhkan tubuh namsaengku itu di sofa. Coba kalau semua mantannya melihat ini, mereka pasti sangat berterima kasih sekali.

"Eomma… aku tak sengaja"

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menerima namja lain saat di kamarmu saat kyuhyun masih di sana?" teriak eomma di depan wajahnya. Muka angel eomma berubah menjadi sangar. Ini eomma versi iblis. Hahahahahahaha… bersyukurlah aku, bukan aku yang sedang menjadi korban kemarahan eomma.

"Satu playboy, satu lagi tak laku-laku! Apa salahku di dunia ini Tuhan?" teriak eomma gaje menyindirku. Aku memajukan bibirku, mengikuti apa yang sedang di lakukan namsaengku di atas sofa. "Aish.. kepalaku! Eomma mau istirahat"

Eomma berjalan dengan langkah lunglai kea rah kamarku. Kibum mengusap telinganya yang memerah. "Hyung… aku lapar" katanya yang membuatku terkikik, inilah kibum versi lain. Simanja dengan gejolak uke. Dia berjalan ke meja makan, aku duduk di hadapannya. "Tumben sekali kau masak mewah begini hyung. Biasanya kau makan di luar kan?" dia terlihat keget dengan semua yang ada di hadapanku.

Eh… iya juga ya… biasanya aku sarapan di luar. Sekarang kan ada donghae yang menyiapkan makananku. Hihihihi… eh… tunggu dulu! Sarapan di luar? Bukan itu kim joong woon! Donghae… aish.. lee donghae dia di kamarku! Donghae! "Eomma jangan masuk!" teriakku berlari menuju kamarku.

"GYAAAAA… KIM JOONG WOON SIAPA NAMJA INI?" hah… aku terlambat! Bolehkah aku menangisi nasibku dan lihatlah kim kibum yang siap tertawa karena aku akan menggantikan posisinya sebentar lagi.

%ika. Zordick%

Telingaku memerah karena sejak tadi di tarik oleh yeoja tercantik abad ini. Aku duduk berlutut di hadapannya, sementara donghae masih sibuk bersembunyi di belakang pintu. Sedangkan kibum? Namsaengku itu sedang tebar pesona dengan pujaan hati kontrakku, meski mungkin dia tak menyadarinya.

"Yak.. kim kibum! Berhenti menatapnya!" teriak eomma yang mampu meruntuhkan serangan beruntun tatapan mematikan kibum. Aku terkekeh pelan. "Kenapa kau tertawa joong woon? Sekarang ini masalahmu! Kau mau aku menelpon appamu?"

"Andwae eomma! Aku bisa jelaskan!" kataku.

"Dia itu pelayan di sini eomma" kibum memotong perkataanku.

"Yak.. jaga bicaramu!" kenapa aku bisa begitu marah? Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu karena kibum lah yang membawanya kemari sebagai pelayanku. Baru kali ini aku membentak kibum, kibum diam dan memilih duduk di samping eommaku. "Mianhe kibummie.. donghae kemarilah!"

Dia berjalan mendekatiku, kurasa tubuhnya gemetar karena takut, bagaimanapun dia belum selesai menghapal naskah yang kami sepakati, hingga dia terlihat begitu bingung dan ketakutan. Dia ikut berlutut hanya saja masih menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibelakang tubuhku. Eomma tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang menggemaskan, aku tahu eomma akan menyukainya. Dia jauh lebih baik dari puluhan yeoja yang pernah dibawa saengku ke rumah.

"Aku mencintainya eomma" ini pengakuanku dan "Dia namjachinguku" ini kebohongannya. Wajah donghae memerah, aku mengelus pipinya, dia menunduk malu.

"Apa itu benar? Siapa namamu?" eomma meluluh menatap donghae, dibawanya namja ini agar duduk di sampingnya. "Kau berlutut bersama hyungmu! Berani sekali kau mengatakan calon menantuku sebagai pelayan!" titah eomma pada kibum yang memasang tampang cengo.

Kibum memang namja yang pintar bahkan dengan muka cengo pun dia mengerti apa yang dikatakan eomma, dia duduk bersimpuh di sampingku. "Kau sedang meniru drama korea eoh? Kawin kontrak? Sangat lucu" bisiknya di telingaku. Dia memang kelewatan pintar, dia bersiul santai kemudian dan menikmati kesemutan di kakinya.

Donghae mengangguk, eomma mengelus surai kecoklatan miliknya. Alangkah senangnya jika kontrak bohongan itu sungguh tak ada dan inilah kenyataannya. "Lee donghae imnida, ahjumma" dia menundukkan wajahnya. Rasanya aku sangat ingin mencubit pipinya. Eomma kumohon buat keajaiban sehingga aku bisa menikahinya sekarang, tapi bukankah itu agak tak adil untuk donghae?

"Jadi kapan kalian berpacaran?"

"Seminggu yang lalu ahjumma dan Yesung hyung menyuruhku untuk tinggal di sini" sepertinya dia sudah menghapal bagian ini. Heechul memang tak perlu di pertanyakan soal membuat skrip.

"Jinjjayo? Kenapa kau mau?"

Donghae menunduk, jangan sampai dia di cap sama seperti namjachingu namsaengku. "Dia melindungiku dari penagih hutang appaku" donghae menangis. Apa ini sungguh masuh dalam skrip? Aku bahkan belum memeriksanya. Eommaku memeluknya, membiarkan namja polos itu menangis di pelukannya. "Aku takut, aku tak mampu membayar mereka sekarang"

"Apa kau sudah membayar lunas hutangnya yesungie?" eomma menatapku tajam.

Aku mengangguk saja, mana aku tahu apa hutangnya sudah lunas atau belum. Aku hanya mentransfer uang kerekening yang ia minta, tak tahu jumlahnya berapa untuk melunasi hutangnya. "Lalu kapan kalian menikah?" ini pertanyaan yang kutunggu. Heehehehehe… tapi apa bagian ini heechul juga sudah menulisnya dan menyuruh donghae menghapalnya?

"Sampai aku mengandung anak Yesung hyung. Dia tak mau menikahiku kalau aku tak memberinya anak" mwo? Dia bilang apa? Heechul brengsek! Mati kau nanti!

Eomma mengeluar deathglare membunuhnya, aku bersembunyi di belakang kibum. Kibum merentangkan tangannya di depanku, berusaha agar eommaku sungguh tak membunuhku di saat ini juga. "Tega sekali kau yesungie… siapa yang mengajarimu seperti itu? Pantas saja namsaengmu seperti itu! Ternyata kau yang mengajarinya!"

"Huweee… eomma… mian he. Donghae-ya tolong aku!" teriakku yang sepertinya donghae mengerti maksudku. Dia berlari memeluk tubuhku. Lumayan.. kekekeke… jika dia memang memelukku seperti ini tiap hari di pukul eomma juga tak apa-apa. Aku bicara apa sih?

"Jangan sakiti dia! Kumohon!" eomma kembali menunjukkan senyuman malaikatnya. Aku dan kibum berpelukan ketakutan, nyawa kami sungguh hampir berakhir.

"Chagiya… eomma akan menjagamu! Kalian akan menikah, aku akan segera menelpon appamu!" eomma meraih ponselnya. Habislah aku jika aku sungguh membuka kebohongan ini. Donghae menatapku, tatapan sedih yang kurasa sangat sulit ku artikan.

"Chagiya, kau datang ke apartement Yesung sekarang! Aku tak peduli kau rapat atau apa! Kemari atau kau mati!"

%ika. Zordick%

"Jadi… tak kusangka kau sama saja dengan namsaengmu ini!" appa tertawa menunjuk wajah kibum yang manyun. "Ya sudah… nikahkan saja mereka tiga hari lagi, kita buat pesta yang meriah"

"Kau memang yang terbaik yeobo!" eomma mencium pipi appa. "Kami akan menginap di sini sampai kau menikah! Hah.. kibummie, kau tidur di luar saja! Dan segeralah minta maaf dengan kyuhyun, aku tak ingin orang tuanya datang ke rumah kita dan meminta kau menikahi anaknya besok" kibum membulatkan matanya. Tentu saja dia tak senang, dia di suruh tidur diluar dan meminta maaf pada orang lain.

Setelah kami selesai makan malam, donghae dan aku memilih untuk mencuci piring. Kulirik appa dan eomma yang sedang berduaan menontong TV. Sementara kibum berusaha memindahkan barang-barang donghae dari kamar sebelah agar tak ketahuan oleh appa dan eomma.

"Apa ini akan baik-baik saja hyung?" Tanya donghae menyerahkan sebuah piring padaku.

Aku tersenyum pahit, "Kurasa tidak! Berita telah sampai pada appaku dan undangan kita telah tersebar sekarang" aku menghela nafas lagi.

"Apa aku sungguh harus menikah denganmu?"

"Jika kau tak mau, aku bisa menyerahkan nyawaku sekarang"

Dia tertawa, manis sekali. "Kurasa tak usah"

"Aku punya jalan keluar" bisik kibum yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang kami. Aku hampir saja menjatuhkan piring di tanganku jika saja kibum tak sigap menangkapnya. "Kalian menikah saja, setelah tiga bulan, kau mengadu saja begini hyung, donghae tak bisa memberikan anak padaku kemudian ceraikan dia. Maka selesailah!"

Sejak kapan aku punya adik yang begitu licik. Seolah bisa mengerti isi pikiranku, "Aku punya mantan seorang raja iblis dan sekarang namjachinguku anak iblis, kurasa aku harus lebih licik dari mereka kan?" dia menatap donghae tajam. "Akan lebih baik jika kau mencintai si babo ini dan kalian hidup bahagia selamanya"

Donghae menunduk, di peganginya dadanya. Ah… kenapa aku tak peka sekali. Donghae menyukai dongsaeng ku ini. Dasar payah kau Yesung! Donghae berlari masuk ke kamar kami. Aku melihatnya, dia menangis. Ku serahkan piring yang ku pegang ke tangan kibum. "Lanjutkan eoh!" dia hanya menyambut dengan decisan tak senang.

Aku mengetuk pintu kamarku. "Hae-ya! Gwechana?"

"Wae sungie? Apa yang kau lakukan pada hae, eoh?" Tanya eomma yang sama paniknya denganku. "Hae, buka pintunya chagi, katakan pada eomma apa yang terjadi?"

"Biarkan aku sendirian malam ini, kumohon!" teriak donghae dari dalam. Jadilah aku dengan adik durhaka ini tidur di luar berdua! Sial!

%ika. Zordick%

Donghae pov.

Kutatap wajahnya yang masih terbaring di sofa kamarnya. Hari ini hari pernikahan kami kan? Benarkah ini akan berjalan dengan baik? Aku sebenarnya sudah memintanya untuk tidur di tempat tidur dan biar aku tidur di sofa, tapi dengan sopannya dia menolakku. Sehari tidur diluar dan dua hari tidur di sofa kurasa membuatnya menderita.

Wajahku kembali memerah saat kusadari bahwa jarak diantara wajah kami hanya beda tipis. Tapi melihatnya dengan jarak sedekat ini, semakin aku menyadari betapa tampannya wajah ini. Wajah namja yang sukses membuatku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. "Hyung~ bangunlah!" kurasa sudah saatnya aku membangunkannya sebelum eommanya datang dan mendapatinya tidur di sofa.

"Sebentar lagi" dia menjawab dengan mata tertutup. Dasar!

"Bangunlah! Kau mau eomma mendapatimu tidur di sofa?" dia spontan bangkit, dia berlari cepat ke ranjang king size kamar ini dan kembali merebahkan dirinya di sana. "Hyung!" aku menggoncang tubuhnya. Dia malah tersenyum tanpa mengindahkanku, masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Chagiya… jangan menggodaku! Aku ngantuk!" katanya manja yang kembali membuat wajahku memerah. Apa dia sadar mengatakan itu? Apa dia sungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu?

"Kalau begitu aku akan suruh eomma yang membangunkanmu"

JLEEB… aku terkejut setengah mati, kini wajahku dan wajahnya berhadapan dengan posisi aku yang menindih tubuhnya. Jantungku… tenanglah! Kumohon! Apa-apaan dia? Setidaknya jangan menarikku hingga seperti ini. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku sementara tangan lainnya menari selimut hingga menutupi separuh tubuhku.

"Sebentar saja!" katanya membuka matanya dan menatapku intens. "Apa kau mencintaiku?" pertanyaannya sontak membuatku meronta dari atas tubuhnya. Dia memeluk tubuhku lebih erat hingga aku tak berdaya di atas tubuhnya.

"Jawab dengan jujur! Aku hanya ingin tahu" dia tersenyum manis.

"Nee… saranghaeyo hyung" jawabku singkat, aku berusaha bangkit dari tubuhnya. Dia kembali menarik tubuhku, melumat bibirku lembut.

"Nado saranghae"

"Waah… apa yang kalian lakukan? Pagi-pagi begini uke on the top eoh?" aku terdiam, kulihat seorang namja cantik dengan sepupuku ryeowook berdiri di depan pintu.

"Lepaskan aku babo!" teriakku heboh saat kudapati eomma, appa dan kibum melihat kami dengan posisi yang sungguh mengudang kesalah pahaman. Kutatap Yesung hyung yang kini err.. menyeringgai padaku.

Dia kembali melumat bibirku dan memutar tubuhku ke bawah tubuhnya. "Bisa tutup pintunya hyung? Kurasa ada ritual yang harus kulakukan pada hae ku" kikiknya.

Sementara diluar kamar,

Author pov.

"Keterlaluan sekali, sudah pagi tapi masih juga mau begituan" celutuk kibum menahan kantuknya dan duduk sambil mengucek matanya di sofa.

Heechul menatapnya tajam. "Bukankah kau juga begitu eoh?" kibum membalas tatapan itu. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya saat ia melihat sosok ryeowook di sana. Leeteuk yang merasakan kecanggungan itu, menarik tangan kibum.

"Ayo ganti pakaianmu chagi"

"Kau membosankan kim heechul!" katanya tajam, dia tersenyum pada ryeowook. "Jaga baik-baik hyungku itu!" menunjuk pada heechul kemudian melangkah ke kamar eomma dan appanya di apartement itu. Heechul berdecak kesal. Ryeowook memeluk heechul dari belakang.

"Jangan mencintainya lagi, kau sudah milikku hyung" ucap namja imut itu.

"Nee… arraso wookie"

"Yak… cepatlah sedikit! Apa kalian ingin pernikahan kalian batal" suara teriakan kibum terdengar lagi saat ia melintasi kamar hyung sulungnya itu.

Takdir tak butuh dicari, toh nanti datang sendiri? Kibum tersenyum, mungkin sebaiknya dia mencoba untuk setia dan membuang kebiasaan buruknya. Setidaknya dia ingin mengikuti jejak hyungnya yang sudah menikahi orang yang dicintainya.

END

Gak banyak bacot dah….

Maaf jika tak sesuai harapan bagi yang meminta YeHae dan harap RnR okeee!

Request masih di terima! Dari normal pair sampai crack pair! Dari artis SM sampai Starship! Dari Yaoi sampai GS! Hanya saja saya menerima BB! Kekekekkekekkee… pai..pai…


End file.
